He? Propose?
by Veronzies
Summary: What would happen if the TD characters proposed to their girlfriends. Series of One-Shots
1. ChrisXBlaineley

**This idea is soooooo original *insert sarcasm* This is many one-shots about how the TD couples purpose to one another. to kick it off, lets do a ChrisXBlainley one-shot :)**

* * *

Tonight was Chris and Blainley's 3 year anniversary. Chris had offered to take her to La Belle for dinner. La Belle was the fanciest restaurant in the city. One had to make a special reservation just to get in, which Chris already did. She was nervous though because Chris wouldn't speak to her all day. 'what if he breaks up with me?' she thought. But she brushed that thought aside.

She now had an hour to get ready. "what to wear, what to wear" she spoke to herself in a sing-song voice. she eventually selected a ruby red, form-fitting dress that reached her ankles. Her usual choker was now diamond studded. 'being a host has its perks' she thought to herself as she put on the choker. her shoes were her usual red heels. Blainley did her eye makeup in a smoky eye that complemented her blue eyes. Once satisfied, she grabbed her clutch and drove to La Belle.

When she walked in, all eyes shifted to her. The dimly lit restaurant complemented her appearance. She gracefully walked up to the greatr.

"Is Chris Mclean here" she asked.

"Oh yes. He's over there. Would you like me to lead you?" the greater asked

"please" Blainley replied. They then walked through a nice looking room filled with tables and chairs. Each table had a white tablecloth, a candle, and a few matches to light the candle. Blainley looked around, but couldn't see chris anywhere.

"you said he was here, right" she asked, unsure.

"oh yea, of course. He's in the great room" the greater replied matter-of-factly. They then arrived to a glass elevator.

"This is where I stop. Have a nice dinner" said the greater.

"thank you. Oh! Here you go" Blainley replied as she gave the greater a 10$ bill as a tip. THe greater then smiled and nodded out of thanks.

Blanley stepped into the glass elevator. It had a nice street view of the city. The elevator carried her up to the great room. When the doors opened, her eyes bugged out in shock! The room was just beautiful!THe hard wood floors clashed well with the tan walls and the crystal chandalear. There, in the middle, was the table seating Chris. He then stood up and walked to her.

"Why my Blainerific Blainley! You look stunning!" said Chris.

"thank you" Blainley replied, blushing.

After Blainley was properly seated, they went into a major chat session about contracts, what's happening on the news, and many other things. After they orderd their meal and ate it, the bill came. Chris dug into his tux pocket.

"Oh crap!" Chris muttered to himself.

"Anything wrong Chris?" Blainley asked.

"I left my wallet at home. Do you think you can pay for the meal and I pay you back later?" Chris asked.

"Ugh, fine! Give me the bill" Blainley muttered angerly. She then snached the bill out of his hands and started reading through it

_La Belle_

_Server: Miles Rugby_

_Idems:_

_1 french sampler... 18.95_

_2 Filet Mignon... 65.88_

_Total: 0.00_

_Blainley, will you marry me?_

Blainley re-read it over and over again. Was she seeing things? She eventuly looked ad Chris, who wasn't in his chair, but on one knee next to her, holding out a ring.

"Yes! Yes I will" Blainley said, happt tears in her eyes.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Ehh? Please no flames. If there is somthing wrong, either keep it to yourself of review it in a suggestive format please. Also request a couple you want to see get married.**

**BTW: I only own the plot, and the restaraunt if it isn't a real thing.**


	2. MikeXZoey

**Omg! I didn't realize that this story would get semi-popular overnight! Many reviewed, but the first request was a Zoke proposal. I am trying to do it in order of review, so don't get discouraged if I don't pick your couple next.**

**BTW: I don' own any of the characters.**

* * *

Today was a long day at the office for Zoey. She was a secretary for a major medical building and spent most of her day receiving phone calls to re-direct somewhere else in the building. She did get a single call for herself from Mike at lunch doing his daily check-in, which she loved. Zoey also spent some of her day directing patients to the office that specializes in their medical needs. Needless to say, she was very tired after a long day at work.

Zoey came home to her and Mike's apartment to see Mike cooing on the couch.

"Oh you sweet wittle fing, yes you are" he said like he was talking to a puppy.

"hey Mike, I'm home" said Zoey.

"Whahh!" Mike shouted as he fell off the couch in surprise. Zoey started giggling at Mike's silly actions. Then Zoey heard a slight jingle of a bell. She looked to her right to see a small, fluffy kitten.

"Oh Mike, you got a kitten?" Zoey exitedly asked. Mike just nodded in response. She then started doing what Mike was doing- petting and loving on the kitten.

"Did you name him yet?" asked Zoey.

"His name is peanut" Replied Mike, giving Peanut a little pat on the head.

"I like it, now I am going to take a shower and go to bed." said Zoey.

"That sounds like a good idea. Ill meet you in bed." replied Mike.

Zoey went on to go take her shower. As she was washing up, she wondered 'why did Mike get the kitten, it was kinda out of nowhere' She then shrugged it off and finished her shower.

She then put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She didn't have to set up her alarm because she didn't have work tomorrow- it was her day off. Mike soon climbed into bed after her to catch some Z's with her. They then cuddled their way to sleep.

When Zoey woke up, she looked to the side to see her boyfriend gone. She was now confused because he never wakes up before her and leaves. 'He probably made breakfast this morning.' she thought. She walked out of her room to smell eggs, pancakes, and bacon cooking. The smell made her mouth water. She walked into the kichen to see Mike cooking breakfast in a typical chef hat. She giggled and pecked him on the cheek saying,'Good morning Mike"

"Morning Zoey. Hey, can you find Peanut for me, I need to give him his breakfast." Mike asked.

"Sure thing" Zoey replied. She then went on the serch mission for Peanut. She finaly found him curled up on the couch. She then picked him up when a note fell from his collar. Zoey then picked it up and read it...

_Hello, My name is Peanut. And my owner Mike has somthing to ask you_

Confused, se walked back to the kichen with the cat to see Mike missing. She then put down the cat and went to her spot at the table and gasped. On her spot at the table was the eggs, pancakes, and bacon on a plate. The spread out to spell the message, "wil you marry me?" Zoey franticly looked around to find Mike in front of her, one one knee holding out a ring.

"Yes Mike, Yes!" She almost screamed, jumping into his arms, eyes filled with tears of joy.

* * *

**Yes? No? Maybe so? What do you think? I got this idea while my cats were annoying the heak out of me. The breakfast part just came to me as i was writing. Remember to request a couple. **

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


	3. AlejandroXHeather

**Ok, for chapter/one shot #3, I'm doing Aleheather! I have gotten so many reviews to do this couple, so ya, here you go. This way of proposing probably is either very unlikely or impossible, just go with it.**

**BTW: I don't own any characters, don't sue :)**

* * *

Today was the mark of 4 years after the volcano incident. Heather and Alejandro were dating and everything was as perfect as a manipulative couple could make it. Today, Alejandro took Heather to the nice Chinese buffet 10 minutes away from their apartment.

"Where are we going? Tell me or I will rip out your heart." Heather asked, very impatient.

"We are going to the buffet of your people" Alejandro replied, smirking at the joke he just made.

"Don't be racist!" Heather playfully shouted, slaping him soft on his arm.

The next few minutes was silence; not an aqward one, but a comfortable one. Soon they pulled up to the buffet. Once they got out of the car, Alejandro grabed Heather's hand and walked to the entrance. Heather liked when he showed dominence in a relationship, but she would never admit that. Alejandro, once he entered the building, went up to the greeter.

"Alejandro, reservation for two." Alejandro told the greeter.

The greeter looked down at the clipboard, smiled, and said,"Ahh, right this way."

They walked through the buffet to get to their table. Heather could hear the sizzling on the frying pan and smell the aroma that the food was giving off. They soonfound their seats and the greeter took their drink orders.

"You go get your food first, Ill guard the table" Alejandro said Heather then said thank-you, gave him a hug, and went to get her food. Alejandro immedently waved over a waiter.

"You make homemade fortune cookies here, right?" Alejandro asked, somewhat harshly.

"Oh yes." the waiter replied.

"Ok, I need you to bake this engagement ring into one with a fortune that says 'will you marry me' got it?" Asked Alejandro, holding up the diamond ring.

"Got it" the waiter replied, taking the ring. One minute after his chat, Heather came walking back with her plate of food.

"Did ya miss me?" Heather asked with a smirk on her face.

"Finaly, my turn!" Alejandro replied. Heather just laughed. They then proceded to Eat their dinner like a normal couple.

Soon enough, the bill came in with the homemade fortune cookies. The bakerput a special burn mark on the 'special' cookie. Alejandro looked at the bill...

_Total: Dinner is on the house tonight_

Alejandro then smiled and gave Heather the 'special' cookie.

"You open it first" said Heather. Alejandro opened his cookie and the note read:

_Your life goal is in another cookie_

Alejandro then looked at Heather, who was just snapping into her cookie. Heather jumed up in surprise when the ring fell out of the cookie. She then read the note...

_Will you marry me_

Heather looked at the ring, then the note, then the ring, then the note. Alejandro tilted his head, waiting for an answer. Heather then lunged at him, saying, "Yes! Yes! Yes I will!"

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Meh? What do you think? Sorry if Heather was a OOC in this one shot. Please don't flame if you don't like.**

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


	4. ScottXDawn

**Ok, I am a huge Dott fan, and this came up to me in a dream (I know, it's weird). Also, I will be updating later on Tuesdays and Thursdays Due to winter-guard practice. But I will try to update every day.**

**PS: If you don't know what winterguard is, look it up**

**B****TW: I do not own any of the characters, so don't sue.**

* * *

Dawn couldn't believe it! She was in a committed relationship with the person she hated on TDRI. She loved Scott with all her heart, yet couldn't get the feeling of him backstabbing her out of her mind. She always worried that Scott would break up with her at any given moment, but the way his lips felt on hers just made her forget all the pain he has put her through. Dawn knew she loved him, but did he love her?

Today was their 2 year anniversary and Dawn was very anxious. She worrid about many things, like,'where will he take me? what will he do? Will he do anything?' She just hoped that the outcome wasn't too bad.

Scott had told her to meet him at the park. Dawn then got on her bike and rode strait to the park. She soon arrived to see Scott's rusty pick-up truck already there. She locked her bike to the bike stand and walked to the bench by the playground. She proceaded to watch the few children play, feeling warm and bubbly inside. Suddently, she felt strong hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who." Scott said in a husky voice.

"Come on Scott, I know it's you" she replied, giggling slightly. He then moved to her side of the bench and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Dawn loved when he did this kind of thing because she couldn't read Scott's aura, it made things more intresting and surprising for her. He then sat down on the bench with her and alowwed her to lean into him. They stayed in this position, watching the children play, untill Dawn felt a small raindropfall on her cheak. Scott soon heard a clap of thunder and draged Dawn by the hand to the near by gazebo. Right when they were under the cover of the gazebo roof, the rain started pouring down like a bucket.

"Boy, that was close." Scott said, heaving. Dawn was panting from the long and fast run they made.

"I guess we wait out this rainstorm." Dawn replied.

They soon sat down at one of the benches. Hand in hand, Dawn relized this was the perfect time to ask him all the questions that was burning in her mind.

"Scott?" Dawn asked in her innocent voice.

"Yes?" Scott replied, looking down at her.

"Why did you despise me on the island so much, yet you love me right now. What is so different from the time on the island then the time now?" She asked, with a tear forming in her right eye.

Seeing the tear fall, Scott scooped her in his arms and held her there," I always liked you, I just needed the money so badly. You were posing as a threat. And i only dated Courtney for her vote. I had always wanted you and only you."Scott said, tearing up slightly.

Now tears were running down Dawn's face. 'why did I doubt him like that?' she thought. She burried her face into Scott's neck, wimpering,'I'm sorry I didn't trust you, I thought you were playing me like on the game."

"Hey, it's ok. If I were you, I wouldn't trust me either" he said, carressing her back, thanking the lord he put on deodarent today.

They sat in that cuddling position untill the rain stoped pouring. Scott nugged her, indicating that he was getting up. She happily obliged. As they both stood up, Scott nugged her on the back, wispeing in her ear,"Race you to our 'special spot"

"Oh, it is on!" Dawn replied. they both darted to their spot. It was a small grassy clearing with a small man-made lake with a dock. Dawn smiled at the memories that were made here.

"Hey Dawn, remember what happend on this dock?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes, this is where you asked me out 2 years ago, and I said yes" Dawn replied.

"Well, I want you to remember this dock for somthing else." Scott said.

Dawn was very confused until he started bending down on one knee. Her hands then cupped her mouth, gasping. She stood motionless as Scott took out the most beautiful engagement ring she has ever seen. Tears started flowing from her eyes, only these tears, unlike the ones from earlier, were out of joy.

"Dawn, will you marry me?" Scott asked, with his icy blue eyes staring into her pestal green ones.

"Yes! Of course I'll mary you!" Dawn said.

* * *

**This has to be one of the longest one-shots i have written so far! So what do ya think? Yay? Nay? Okay? Dont flame though if you think it's bad. Also, I am thinking of doing a semi-sequel type thing to this- the couple's wedding day. Should I?**

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


	5. NoahXIzzy

**Now is my apolagy- ever since my first one shot, someone (I will not name who) requested a NoahXIzzy shot. So here it is, Sorry it's so late, and I hope you enjoy :3**

**BTW: I don't own the characters**

* * *

Today, Izzy was taken to the zoo by her boyfriend, Noah, of 3 years. Today was the first day of summer and Noah thought today was the perfect to take Izzy to the zoo.

Izzy probably was the craziest one there, including the small toddlers running around. She forced Noah to take her to the childrens zoo. After a few minutes of begging and pleading, Noah finnaly decided to take her to the childrens zoo. Like a little kid, Izzy dragged Noah to go see the first attraction- the prarie dogs.

At the prarie dogs were these tubes that enabled the kids to crawl through the tubes to be face to face with the prarie dogs. Izzy loved doing this attraction, even though she was 22 years old.

"Look Noah! I'm among the prarie dogs!" Izzy shouted.

"I am aware" Noah replied in his sarcastic voice.

They stayed at the childrens zoo for 2 hours, scaring all the children in sight, until Izzy wanted to see some of the bigger attractions.

"Please get off the monkey cage!" a zookeeper shouted througgh a megaphone.

"Never!" Izzy replied. She was currently on the monkey cage, trying to talk with the monkeys in the exhibit. Noah was rubbing his temples, face turning a tomato red from Izzy. Izzy then did a backflip off the cage and landed on Noah's sholder, making fall to his knees on the impact.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we now go to see the rhinos? Then I can feed them this special treat I made out of tree sap, monkey fur, and monkey spit!" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Now Izzy, I love you, but that is not happening." Noah replied.

"Okay, can we still see the rhinos though?" Izzy asked, with a little sadness in her voice, due to not being able to feed it the treat.

"Sure, I'll meet you there" Noah replied. Izzy smiled. She then proceded to sprint to the rinos. Noah, being the un-athletic person that he is, started walking tward the rinos. Suddently, a man pulled Noah to the side of the walkway...

"Do you know that girl?" the man asked. 'might as well speak the truth' Noah thought.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend" Noah replied.

"Marry that chick! I would marry someone like that any day!" The man almost shouted.

"Umm, okay?" Noah replied. The man smiled and walked away. 'That was weird, but not Izzy weird' Noah thought.

Then like a frying pan, it hit him. He wanted to spend his life with Izzy! She had been outgoing and crazy, and he loved that. He immedently ran to the gift shop and got a rhinosarus ring for 2.50. What? Who finds an engagement ring at a zoo? Anyway, he then walks to the rhino exhibit.

When he arrived, he saw 3 zookeepers trying to pry Izzy off the back of the rhino. She was being the fighter and kicking her legs and thrashing around like a roach when you spray Bengle Roach Killer on it. **(AN: Bengle Bug spray was invented by my mom's cousin's dad. And I am actully telling the truth; not pulling a Staci) **Noah cringed when one of the zookeepers fell off the mighty beast. He then had enough, "Izzy! Come here!"

"Okay Noah" She replied as she did a backflip off the rhino. She then ran over to Noah.

"Okay Izzy, lets go. You have already caused a lot of trouble today." Noah said, dragging her to the exit. "But first, I want to do somthing."

"Oh! Izzy loves surprises!" Izzy shouted. Noah then faced her, pulled the ring from his pocket, and got on one knee.

"Izzy, I relized today that your crazyness is why I love you, and if I ever lost you, my life would be too boring. Will you marry me?" Noah asked.

For once in her life, Izzy was speechless. All she could do was nod 'yes'. She then looked at the ring. 'Yes! Their isn't a diamond, but a rhino?!' Izzy thought. She was just happy that it wasn't a cleche-type ring.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER ONE DONE! Today has been a crazy day for me. I was suffering from the 2:30 pm crash and took a nap. Then I woke up and had to go to math tutoring to study for exams next week, ant then I was forced to be in the Christmas spirit as I had to help decorate the Christmas tree. But my stressfull day is over :D ALSO: Should I write a semi-sequil-type-thing for this one shot series about the couples wedding day? Tell me via review or PM.**

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


End file.
